


Unsexy Dice

by ChillieBean



Series: GERF Collection [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Lúcio picks up the small plastic container beside the games and opens it, revealing various dice. Some are from games they don't have anymore, there are three gorgeous Dungeons and Dragons dice sets that have been left behind.What catches his attention, though, is a die with ‘thigh’ written on it, then another matching one with ‘lick’. Lúcio cannot help but smirk, plucking them out.“Here,” he says, placing the container back on the shelf and dropping the dice on the table.Genji leans forward, eyeing them off and grinning. “Are these sexy dice?”
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada
Series: GERF Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590361
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Unsexy Dice

**Author's Note:**

> for robocryptid
> 
> Prompt: Genciotiste board game night.

“Okay,” Lúcio says, eyeing the stack of board games. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Anything,” Baptiste murmurs, shrugging. “Something where I don’t have to think.”

Lúcio's heart aches for Baptiste. He returned from a mission earlier today, it didn’t go to plan and Mei had to be medevaced out. They just left the medbay to check in on her, and aside from a minor concussion and a small laceration to her forehead, she’s fine, back to her usual bubbly self.

Baptiste took it hard, blames himself because he lost sight of her. There was nothing he could have done differently. 

“I’m fine with whatever,” Genji says. “You pick.”

Genji is holding Baptiste’s hand, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. Baptiste wanted to do something, _anything_ which wasn’t parked in front of a holoscreen for the night. After a brief discussion where everything was knocked back, Baptiste circled back to board games.

“Pretty sure everything here requires some form of strategy,” Lúcio says, shifting aside Monopoly and Scrabble. The stack of puzzles goes, along with all of the two-player games. That only leaves them with Cards Against Humanity. It _could_ work, it doesn’t require _much_ thought, but it’s nowhere near as fun to play with three people. 

With a sigh, Lúcio picks up the small plastic container beside the games and opens it, revealing various dice. Some are from games they don't have anymore, there are three gorgeous Dungeons and Dragons dice sets that have been left behind. 

What catches his attention, though, is a die with ‘thigh’ written on it, then another matching one with ‘lick’. Lúcio cannot help but smirk, plucking them out. 

“Here,” he says, placing the container back on the shelf and dropping the dice on the table. 

Genji leans forward, eyeing them off and grinning. “Are these sexy dice?”

“Certainly are. What do you think, Baptiste?”

Baptiste smiles. It’s small, just an upward curve of his lips, but it’s there. “It would make for a good distraction. But here?” He glances to the open door.

“It just makes it riskier,” Genji says with a sly smirk.

“All right.” Baptiste looks at Lúcio and winks. This is much more like himself. “You first.”

Lúcio picks up the dice, rolls them in his hand, drops them onto the table and scoffs. “Bite navel.”

“Sexy.” Genji waggles his eyebrows and clicks his teeth.

Turning away, Lúcio places a hand over his stomach. “Hell no.” He gives Genji a flick of his head. “You go.”

Genji picks up the dice, rolls them, and he snorts. “Pat ear. These _have_ to be broken.”

“I don’t know,” Baptiste says, patting Genji’s ear. “This _is_ kind of a turn on.”

Genji rolls his eyes, plucking the dice and handing them to Baptiste. “Your turn. If this isn’t sexy, I’m leaving.”

Baptiste rolls the dice, and when they land, they all burst into laughter. “Suck lips,” Baptiste says. “Yep, definitely broken. Game over.”

Game over or not, seeing Baptiste laugh was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!


End file.
